


The Break Of Dawn

by betademon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, hurt/comfort.....but more focus on comfort i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betademon/pseuds/betademon
Summary: A short thing about nightmares and waking up at 4 in the morning.





	The Break Of Dawn

Settling down after the game was a difficult task to tackle. The invisible scars sburb left on the kids were hard to forget and couldn't be so easily erased by the unfamiliar calmness of Earth C. Rose Lalonde’s scars took the form of night terrors, visions, and screaming in her sleep at 4 in the morning, but more importantly, Kanaya Maryam was always there to wake her up.

This morning was no different.

Kanaya woke up to her wife, curled up into a ball, screaming and mumbling incoherently in her sleep. Kanaya grabbed Rose’s shoulders and tried to wake her up. She called her name over and over urgently. This was not the first time this has happened but each time Kanaya still couldn’t calm her anxiety over whether rose was okay or not. By the fifth time Kanaya called Rose’s name her eyes fluttered and she flailed awake.

Rose felt, well, awful. Her eyes were wide, she was trembling slightly, and the only thought running through her mind was to cling to the lifeline that just woke her up and saved her. Rose’s mind was completely blank like she’d forgotten how thoughts even work. Everything she did just felt like acting on muscle memory. Her actions didn’t feel her own. Nothing felt real.

Kanaya reciprocated Rose clinging to her by safely wrapping her arms around Rose and rubbing her back. Kanaya felt Rose, very noticeably, struggling to steady her breathing against her chest. Kanaya kissed her forehead and tried comforting Rose to help bring her back.

“Rose dear? I’m here. You’re safe and I love you.”

It takes a moment for Kanaya’s words to sink in, but after hearing Kanaya soothe her Rose gradually stopped trembling. She found her breath and seemed to come back to reality. She was still clinging to Kanaya, who was the only thing anchoring her to reality at this moment.

Moments passed with neither of them speaking. Their breathing and the birds outside where the only sounds in the air. Rose inhaled and softly broke the silence, ”you smell like fresh laundry.”

Kanaya knew Rose was trying to play off what just happened like it was no big deal and she wanted to move on, but Kanaya couldn’t just let it go if Rose wasn’t okay.

“And you,” Kanaya moves her hand from Rose’s back to her hair to play with it,” smell like sweat. Are you okay Rose?”

“Is I don’t know an acceptable answer? I do know, that I don’t really want to go back to sleep for a while,” Rose sighed.

“Well,” Kanaya replied,” it’s almost daylight. Would you like to go watch the sunrise?”

Rose nodded against her chest, but it still took them another few minutes to even get out of bed. Both of them were fine with it. Neither were in a rush. Rose was the first to get up and Kanaya followed her. Rose wandered outside to sit while Kanaya went and grabbed a pair of pants she was stitching up for Jade to take with her. Kanaya also took this moment to start up some coffee for later. They were gonna need it.

They settled outside together with Rose leaning on Kanaya as she finishes stitching. They watched the sun rise in a comfortable silence. Rose spend the time trying not to let her mind wander, instead she focuses on Kanaya hands as she sewed. Kanaya gets up to go get coffee for the both of them thus leaving Rose without a distraction. Though, enough time has passed when she doesn’t feel like thinking was dangerous. Rose has had better mornings, but for now alright seemed a good way to describe how she was feeling.

“Rose,” Kanaya holds a mug in front of a Rose who was not paying attention,” do you want a cup?”

“Yes that’d be great thank you Kanaya,” Rose took the cup and just held it in her hands.

The slight warmness of the coffee was nice. As Kanaya set down Rose took her place leaning on her shoulder, and took a sip of her coffee. Warm. It was nice. It reminded her she could still feel and wasn’t completely numb. Rose was afraid of numbness.

“Kanaya?”

“Hm,” she hummed in response.

“I think...I think I’m alright now. I’m still not sure what is going on with me and-”

Kanaya takes both our coffee mugs and sets them on the ground. She then takes my hands and holds then in hers.

“I’m glad you’re okay dear. If there’s anything I can do I am here.”

“Kanaya I...I don’t think this will ever stop. I don’t want to be a burden to you-”

Kanaya takes her hands off Rose’s and Rose stopped speaking. She was at a loss for words. She feared of Kanaya deciding to leave her because she was too much to deal with, but Rose also didn’t want to force Kanaya to stay when she was being emotionally taxed because of her. 

Rose’s fears melted when Kanaya held Rose face in her hands. The pit in Rose’s heart from emptiness and fear morphed into guilt as Kanaya gently smiled at her.

“I’m sorry,” Rose whispers as she leans into Kanaya’s rough hands.

“Rose I know you’re worried about me but I will always tell you I want to be here. I am very worried about you and I do not want to leave you all alone. I won't abandon you I love you,” Kanaya pulls Rose into a hug.

Rose hugs her back and Kanaya kisses her forehead in return. Rose breathes a thank you into Kanaya’s collarbone. 

“Kanaya, I want you to know my ideal hugs lasts about three hours.”

“How convenient, “ Kanaya replied without missing a beat, ”my morning schedule is clear.”

“Unfortunately, I foresee that this morning will transpire again in the near future,” Rose buries her face into Kanaya’s shoulder.

Kanaya hugs her tighter and buries one of her hands in Rose's hair, “I'll clear up my week.”


End file.
